A Conversation with Daughter's Suitor
by bellakitse
Summary: Jim and Reynolds discuss Maddy.


Title: A Conversation with Daughter's Suitor  
>Category: Terra Nova<br>Characters: Jim Shannon, Mark Reynolds. Mentions of Jim/Elisabeth and Maddy/Mark  
>Genre: General<br>Rated: G  
>Spoilers: 1.02 'Instinct'<br>Word Count: 757  
>Summary: Jim and Reynolds discuss Maddy.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters. 

… … …

Jim Shannon walked out of his home happy and well-rested after spending the afternoon in bed with his wife, getting some much needed and long-overdue quality time together.

As he made his way to the Security Base, he surveyed the damage to Terra Nova. It was a mess but considering the threat they had been up against just the night before, he supposed it could have been a lot worse. Taking the stairs two steps at a time, he walked into headquarters only to find it quiet and near-empty. Some soldiers moved around the space, righting any equipment that had been toppled over. One soldier leaned against the railing on the far end, looking out to the square, his hand going over the back of his head every once in a while.

_'Dad, how do you know if a boy likes you?'_

_'Reynolds.' _Jim thought as he took in the young man, walking over to him.

"How's the head, Soldier?" He called out as he came near him, smirking when the young man gave him a grimace.

"It'll survive," Reynolds answered him, giving him a self-deprecating smile. "Jury is still out on my pride."

Jim nodded as he leaned against the railing himself. "Getting knocked out cold by some pre-historic bird reptile must suck." He joked, earning a small laugh from the young man.

"Yeah."

"Especially in front of the girl you are trying to impress." Jim continued, smiling inwardly as the soldier averted his gaze, his face turning slightly red. "Tough break."

"Sir?"

"You know," Jim smirked as he watched as Reynolds shifted on his feet. "My daughter is the reason you guarded my house in the first place and the girl whom your eyes follow everywhere she goes."

"Sir, I…" Reynolds stumbled over his words as he turned to fully face him, his face earnest as he moved his hands, trying to explain. "I have the utmost respect for Ma… your daughter…"

Jim laughed out loud, not being able to hold back. "At ease, Soldier, I'm sure your intentions are honorable."

"They are, Sir." Reynolds answered him, this time without a hint of nervousness, like a true soldier.

"You know I don't blame you, Reynolds." Jim told him, turning to look back out at Terra Nova. He could see way out to the market where people were cleaning and putting their products back out; in the middle of it all, he found the subject of their conversation.

"My daughter," He began, pointing her out in the distance, not at all surprised to see that Reynolds had already spotted her. He took a moment to watch the boy watch his daughter, smiling at the look of fascination on the young man's face; he had worn the look often on his own face. "Maddy, bless her is her mother through and through. She got Elisabeth's brains, her beauty and her kindness. I don't blame you for liking her, kid, you'd be stupid not to, Maddy is…"

"Special." Reynolds finished for him quietly, his eye never straying from his daughter's figure. "Maddy is very special."

"Agreed." Jim said, looking back at his little girl who really wasn't all that little anymore and who was becoming more and more like his Elisabeth with each passing day; and then, looked back at the man who was clearly smitten with her. Taking him in, Jim decided he wasn't a bad choice. "Well, what are you waiting for, Reynolds?"

The soldier gave him a questioning look and Jim nodded in Maddy's direction. "She's helping the vendors, I'm sure they could use another set of hands."

Reynolds smiled, taking the hint and turning to walk away.

"One more thing, Reynolds… and don't take it the wrong way because I'm actually rooting for you but as her dad I have to." Jim started, waiting till he had the kid's full attention. "You carry a weapon, I carry a weapon. You hurt my daughter and…well, just remember, I've been using mine longer than you've been alive. Understand?"

Reynolds gave him a sharp nod. "Understood, Sir."

Jim smiled widely. "Alright then."

Jim followed him with his gaze, watching as Reynolds quickened his step as he came nearer Maddy. Even from where he stood, he could see the bright smile on his daughter's face when she saw the young man. He noticed the way she would light up and laugh happily at whatever Reynolds was saying to her.

Looking at Reynolds and Maddy was like taking another time portal.

Clear as day, he could see himself and Elisabeth.


End file.
